Vol 910 à destination de San Francisco
by adelaide.australia
Summary: UA!Human Dean Winchester va à Stanford pour rendre visite à son frère Sam. Il prend l'avion, ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout. Il rencontrera Castiel, un jeune stewart.


Dean jeta un dernier regard à l'avion qui allait l'emmener vers son frère. En cet instant, il détestait Sam et sa fichue université située à des milliers de kilomètres de leur ville natale. Durant ces deux dernières années, c'était toujours son cadet qui s'était déplacé mais aujourd'hui, le jeune mécanicien se rendait pour la première fois à Stanford.

Il se dirigea vers la première classe, il avait préféré acheter un billet plus cher (trop cher) et être au calme sans des marmots pleurant et des jeunes excités. C'était désert, il y avait juste un homme à l'aspect important deux rangées plus loin. Il s'installa sur son siège, boucla sa ceinture et regarda tout autour de lui.  
- Tout va bien se passer, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Dean se tourna vers la voix et se retrouva devant un jeune homme, un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux incroyablement bleus. Des yeux comme jamais il en avait vu.  
Le Winchester remarqua la tenue typique la compagnie aérienne et en déduisit que c'était un accompagnateur de vol.  
- Je…Je sais… Ca va. Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement.  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passagers aujourd'hui, donc si vous avez besoin de moi je serai là. Reprit le steward, avec le plus grand sérieux en le dévisageant.  
Dean se sentit mal à l'aise, autant par le regard de son vis-à-vis que par le futur voyage. Il hocha la tête et l'homme s'éloigna.

Dean avait les mains crispées sur son siège tandis que l'avion roulait sur la piste. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre au décollage. Bon dieux, qu'est ce qu'il détestait ces engins ! Il regretta son bébé, se sentant de plus en plus mal lorsque l'avion prit de la vitesse. Le steward s'installa sur le siège à coté de lui.  
- Il y aura quelques secousses mais c'est tout à fait normal.  
- Je sais…Grogna Dean.  
- Je suis Castiel.  
- Dean. murmura le blond, stressé par le petit soubresaut qui venait de se produire.  
- Donnez moi la main, Dean.  
Castiel posa doucement la sienne sur celle du Winchester, qui les observa fasciné.  
- Ca ira. Répondit – il toutefois.  
Le petit brun enleva sa main mais Dean s'y accrocha soudainement, l'avion venant de décoller.

Le vol durait depuis près de trente minutes et Dean était presque en confiance dans cet appareil de malheur. Il tenait toujours fermement la main de Castiel qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis le décollage et le blond devait s'avouer que le stewart l'impressionnait un peu. Parfois, ils s'échangeaient un regard silencieux et il avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde.  
- On arrive bientôt ? Demanda Dean.  
- Oui, bientôt.  
- On pourrait…mhm…se boire un verre…une fois sur la terre ferme ? Juste…Enfin, pour parler.  
Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et pencha la tête.  
- C'est bon. Je comprends. Laisse tomber. Reprit le mécanicien.

- Hey,amigos ! Cria l'homme assis un peu plus loin.  
Castiel se leva.  
- Oui, Mr Crowley ?  
- Un whisky, mon ange.  
Le jeune homme sortit de la première classe pour chercher la boisson de son client lorsque celui ci se tourna vers Dean.  
- Il a un joli petit cul, hein ? Ca ne me dérangerait pas de faire affaire avec lui.  
Dean ne répondit pas et l'homme haussa les épaules. Castiel arriva bien vite et apporta le breuvage ambré à Crowley.

- Dean ? Peux tu m'accompagner ?  
Celui ci acquiesça et le suivit ; c'était la première fois que Castiel le tutoyait et il en fut heureux.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes et Castiel l'y poussa avant d'entrer à son tour et de fermer la porte à clef.  
Le Stewart s'approcha et embrassa Dean d'une manière totalement obscène en lui caressant l'entrejambe.  
- Quand tu proposais de boire un verre, c'est bien de ça que tu sous entendais, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il sous entendait mais il ne voulait certainement pas le contredire.  
- Wé. C'est ça.  
Castiel s'accroupit devant lui et lui ouvrit le pantalon.


End file.
